Stating A Fact
by pleaseactsurprised
Summary: Future DG. Someone's beating Draco, and Ginny wants to find out who.
1. Stating A Fact

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters. I own Ja'Liyah and anyone else you don't know...**  
  
"What do you want me to do? You can't expect me to keep this to myself and let him or her, whoever they are, continue hurting you," Ginny said.  
  
"I want you to mind your own business. This doesn't concern you, so just go away," snarled Draco.  
  
"Fine. I'll go, but if I catch you hurt like this again I'll tell someone," Ginny threatened.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Pass it Ginny !"  
  
"Catch!" Ginny yelled, passing the Quaffle to her teamate Ja'Liyah.  
  
Ginny Weasley and her Quidditch teamates were on the pitch practicing. Ginny was 16 and was a Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She had only been on the team for a year, but she was already the best player on the team. The best Chaser Gryffindor had ever had.  
  
"Nice pass Gin!" her brother Ron, captain of the team, yelled at her.  
  
"And Ja'Liyah, try to be a little quicker next time please."  
  
From where Ginny was at, she saw her best friend roll her eyes and stick the finger at her brothers back. Laughing, Ginny made her way back to the ground. Practice was over for today. While the Gryffindors were leaving, they passed the Slytherins who were making there way to the pitch for their practice.  
  
"Well well well. What do we have here? Weasley, haven't I told you before? You can practice all you want, but you'll never get any better. Same goes for you Mudblood," said Draco Malfoy, captain of the Slytherin team.  
  
Ginny had to practically strangle Ja'Liyah in order to keep her from killing Malfoy. His last comment was directed to her.  
  
"Well Malfoy, your father can keep paying to keep you on the team despite the fact that you can't "seek", but he can't pay for you to catch the Snitch. Just face it, you can't play for shit," Ginny said, still struggling to hold Ja'Liyah back.  
  
"Nobody asked your opinion, Weaslette," said Draco.  
  
"Why Malfoy I didn't give you my opinion. I simply stated a fact."  
  
"I don't have time for this. Let's go," Draco said, beckoning his team towards the pitch.  
  
"Only because you know I'm right," Ginny said, walking away with a smirk on her face and Ja'Liyah being dragged behind her.  
  
**A/N: I know it's short, but I just wanna see what you guys think. Also, it doesn't have a title right now so if anyone has any ideas email me or something please.**


	2. Professor Snape

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters. JK has alland she rules above all else.  
**  
After Ginny and Ja'Liyah had showered, they headed down to dinner. They hadn't eaten anything sonce breakfast and they were starved.  
  
"Oi! Gin, Jaliyah come over here," yelled Harry Potter.  
  
The girls walked over to where he sat; Ginny sitting on one side of him, Ja'Liyah on the other. Ginny no longer got all nervous and shy around Harry. Her feelings for him disappeared after the incident with the Chamber of Secrets. She didn't think she could be with someone who would always save the day.  
  
"Hiya Harry," Ginny said cheerfully, "what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much really. I was wondering if you've seen Hermione or your brother. I saw Ron come in with you guys, but I haven't seen him come downstairs."  
  
Giggling, Ginny explained to Harry the other realtionship Ron and Hermione had formed over the summer.  
  
"Well see, I think Ja'Liyah and I saw then snogging in a corner of the common room. They finally hooked up Harry. Happened at the begining of last summer. They didn't want to tell you because they didn't know how you would take it. They think you have feelings for Hermione," Ginny finished.  
  
Harry was speechless with shock.  
  
"I don't have feelings for Hermione! I've never had! I mean she's beautiful and all, but I'm not attracted to her like that. She's my best friend. They're my best friends. I'm happy for them!"  
  
"Good for you mate!" Ja'Liyah said, "Now go tell them that and let us eat in peace!"  
  
"I'll do that," Harry said, getting up and walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Do you really think he's happy for them? I mean, he seemed at little to excited if you ask me," Ja'Liyah said.  
  
"I think so. He's always had a thing for Cho, remember? I don't think he see's Herm as more than a friend," said Ginny.  
  
"What are you now Weaslette, the Love Doctor? Trying to earn some extra cash for your family?" drawled a voice behind them.  
  
They didn't even have to guess who it was. Turning around, Ginny found herself face to midsection with none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you get out of butting into other people's business Malfoy? Is that the only way for you to get off?" Ginny asked him, raising her face to look him in the eyes.  
  
"I just love the way people let me get to them. Like your Mudblood friend here. You were chocking her to death out on the pitch earlier. And for what? You didn't really think she had the guts to hit me did you? She'd be foolish to try and pick a fight with me," Draco said.  
  
"Please Ferret, go eat hippogriff manure. We don't feel like hearing this bullshit right now. Let's go 'Liyah," Ginny said, getting up.  
  
She tried to side step Malfoy but her was to quick.  
  
"Going somewhere? I don't remember saying I was done talking to you," he said.  
  
"Since when do we take direction from you?" Ja'Liyah snarled.  
  
"Move your ass Malfoy before Ja"Liyah gets any madder. I won't bother trying to hold her back this time," Ginny said in a cold voice.  
  
"Is that a threat Weasley?"  
  
"Of course not Malfoy. Ginny here was simply stating a fact," said Ja'Liyah, a little smirk playing at her lips.  
  
"Am I supposed to be scared? Let me know and I'll try me best to look it."  
  
Before either of the girls could reply, Professor Snape came up behind Draco.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," he said.  
  
Looking genuienly frightened, Draco turned around.  
  
"P-P-Professor Snape! H-How are you?" Dracoa asked, not sounding the least bit convincing to Ginny.  
  
"I'd like to see you in my office. Now, if you will," Professor Snape said, walking off.  
  
Without another word, Draco stalked off behind him.  
  
**A/N: A little longer than the first chapter , but it's still short. I promised I'll make them longer in the future. Please excuse the spelling mistakes as I do not have SpellCheck on this computer. Shout outs:  
  
Gin(IcyLullaby): Thanks for always giving me great reviews. And I'm using your idea for a title. The phrase 'stating a fact' will be used alot in this fic. I love ya dol!  
  
Eve Granger: Thanks for reading and reviewing my stories. I hope you enjoy this one. You're the best!  
  
Claire: Your idea wasn't bad, it just didn't tie in with the story. Thanks though! And thanks for the review.  
  
AAandACFOREVER: Thanks for the review. This chapter is for you.  
  
chrissymidkiff: Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy this ficcy.  
  
Cinder2004: Thanks for the review. And yeah, Ginny grew a backbone. Or I actually like to think that she always had one, she was just to shy or something to use. That doesn't even make sense.**


	3. Father Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Ja'Liyah and the plot. JKR has all...  
  
Draco's POV:  
**  
"What did I do this time, sir?"  
  
They had arrived at Professor Snape's office. Draco, although he was careful not to show it, was scared. There were only two reasons why Professor Snape would call Draco into his office. One was to actually discuss Potions. The other however was to meet up with his father in private. Draco really hated the latter. The meetings usually ended with Draco being thrown out of the classroom all bruised and bloody.  
  
"Hello Draco," said a cold voice from the shadows.  
  
Shit, Draco thought. Didn't I just see him a few days ago? What wrong have I done in such short time? Surely he hadn't heard about that fight with Goyle. That only happened yesterday morning afterall. Had Goyle cried to his father? I always knew he was a tattle-tale...  
  
"Severus, can I have a few minutes alone with my son?"  
  
"Of course. I'll just be right outside the door," said Professor Snape.  
  
Damn him! Why does he never stay? You know why he doesn't, Draco told himself. Your dad thinks he's a Deatheater and he can't blow his cover. A fellow Deatheater would let another beat, or discipline like his father called it, his son. Not allowing Lucious to do so would be to suspicous. Professor Snape walked out, leaving Draco and his father alone.  
  
"So Draco, what is this I hear about you beating young Goyle up?" his father finally asked.  
  
"What you heard was correct. He was asking for it though, father. He was making fun of mother saying she always looks like she says something nasty smelling under her nose," Draco explained.  
  
"Draco, you know the Goyle's are very important to the Dark Lord and I. So for fighting the young one, you shall get punished."  
  
As soon as his father was done saying this, he pulled his wand out and shouted 'Crucio' at the top of his lungs.  
  
Instantly, Draco felt a searing hot pain surge through his body. Of course Draco was used to this, but that didn't stop him from falling to the ground. His father lifted the curse and Draco just lay there.  
  
Still in shock, Draco hardly felt the blow to his eye his father delivered with his cane. The curse wearing off, Draco felt the throbbing. Raising his hand up to his eye, he felt a large bump forming. Draco attempted to get up, but was only kicked back down by his father.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again. I promise. Please, just stop," Draco begged.  
  
"Damn right it won't. Now get out of my sight," his father snarled, with a kick to Draco's ribs.  
  
Draco got up, pain shooting through every inch of his body. He walked to the door and hurried out. The faster he got out of there, the faster he could go and heal himself. Walking past Professor Snape, he glared. So what if he couldn't blow his cover? One of these days, Draco could end up dead at the hands of his own father and he wouldn't care.  
  
He walked down the dungeon hallway, wincing with every step. He had to find a bathroom or an empty classroom and fast. If someone saw him like this, there's no telling what would happen. A little further along, he came upon a classroom that looked empty. Quickly stepping inside, he shut and locked the door behind him. Taking out his wand, he began performing healing charms.  
  
Thinking he was alone, he took his shirt off to examine his ribs. So absorbed in the process, he didn't notice a lone figure sitting at a desk in the very back of the room. Satisfied with his work, he put his shirt back on and sat on the edge of the table rubbing his temples. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. His mental and physical health were plummiting. If the Crucio curse was put on him one more time, he thought he might die.Deciding to go to bed, Draco got up. Tomorrow he figured he should be as nice as possible to Goyle. Apologize perhaps. His father would pay him another visit if he didn't, and he didn't want that. He walked to the door, said the unlocking spell, and walked out.  
  
Leaving so quickly caused him to miss the petite framed girl come out from the shadows. Hand clasped over her mouth, Ginny Weasley copied Draco and left the classroom. She didn't know what that was about, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. All she heard was him murmur a few healing charms. What did Draco need healing charms for? Did he get into some fight? Confused, Ginny made her way to her dormitory.  
  
**A/N: I know it's short, but oh well. Thanks to my reviewers!**


	4. A Run In

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Ja'Liyah and the plot. JKR has all and she owns you all...  
**  
Ginny awoke with the images of last night still in her head. She was still confused hell. What had Draco been performing healing spells for? The last time she saw him was when Professor Snape had told him to go to his office. Surely it hadn't been Professor Snape who hurt him? Of course not, Ginny told herself. Yeah Snape was mean, but he would never hurt a student. Or would he?  
  
"I don't have time to worry about this. Draco's problems are just that, his problems," Ginny mumbled as she got out of bed.  
  
She had Double Potions this morning and she didn't want to be late. She could hear the other girls start to stir and, determined to get to the showers first, hurried out of the dormitory. Shedding her pj's Ginny quickly jumped into the nearest stall. She loved hot showers, how the somehow washed away all your troubles and worries, even if it was temporary. Quickly finishing her shower, she got out, wrapped a towel around herself;f and headed back to the dormitory. When she walked in, half the girls were already gone. Not wanting to miss breakfast she dried herself and threw clothes on, putting her school robes on over them. Murmuring a hair fixing spell, she grabbed her bag and made her way to the Great Hall. As she was walking out of the Common Room she met Ron, Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Good morning you guys!" Ginny said.  
  
"Morning Gin," they said simultaneously.  
  
"Are y'all heading down to breakfast?" she asked them.  
  
"No, we're gonna go see Hagrid before classes start," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh. Ok then, I'll see you later."  
  
"Right. Bye Gin," Ron said.  
  
Arriving at the Entrance Hall they went their separate ways. As Ginny walked into the Great Hall she looked over to the Slytherin table. Spotting Draco, she quickly looked away. He was staring at her! Why? Walking over to the Gryffindor table she found Ja'Liyah and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey Liyah. Why didn't you wait for me?" she asked, trying to shake the feeling of someone watching her.  
  
"You were in the shower and I was starving. Sorry Gin," Ja'Liyah said.  
  
"It's ok. I'm so hungry. It feels like I haven't eaten in days!"  
  
"I know, me to."  
  
"Hurry up Liyah. I don't wanna make Snape mad so early in the morning," said Ginny.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Ja'Liyah mumbled.  
  
After scarfing down a bowl of oatmeal, some eggs and a piece of toast, Ginny was ready to go.  
  
"Hurry Liyah, hurry! We only have five minutes!"  
  
"Don't rush me! We'll make it in time or my name isn't Ja'Liyah," Ja'Liyah said as she got up and joined the throng of people pouring out of the Great Hall.  
  
"You better start thinking up new names for yourself," Ginny muttered.  
  
Since she was looking at the ground, Ginny didn't notice someone rounding the corner in front of her. Bumping into him, Ginny prepared herself to make contact with the cold, hard floor. Catching her by surprise the other person quickly grabbed her. Opening her eyes Ginny found herself looking into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"Watch where you're going next time Weaslette," a cold voice drawled.  
  
"Oh get stuffed Ferret. It was all your fault so I suggest you watch where you're going next time," she said struggling to get out of his grasp.  
  
"My fault? How do you figure? You were the one looking at your feet," Draco snarled.  
  
"I- w-," Ginny stuttered.  
  
He was completely right for once. She had been looking at her shoes to make sure they were tied. She didn't want to trip in the middle of the hustle and bustle to get to class. Speaking of which...  
  
"Look Malfoy, I'd love to stay and chat but I have a class to attend."  
  
"Is that sarcasm I smell?"  
  
"No, I think it might be your breath. Have you ever considered breath mints?"  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley why aren't you two in class?"  
  
"Sorry Professor Snape. We had a little accident. I was just on my way to your class now," Ginny said.  
  
"Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your being tardy. Get to class Malfoy, let's go Weasley," he said in a cold voice.  
  
"Yes sir," they said in usion.  
  
And they were off...  
  
**A/N: Short, I know. I have no idea where I'm going with this story. Please forgive me if I don't update for awhile. Thanks to my reviewers!!**


	5. MASH

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Ja'Liyah. JKR has all.  
**  
"Oh Gin, I have a great idea!"  
  
Gin And Ja'Liyah were sitting in The Common Room, forgotten homework lay on the table in front of them. They knew they had to do it, but they were feeling lazy.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well you know I'm from a Muggle family. There's this game girls play called M.A.S.H. It stands for Mansion Apartment Shack and House. I don't really know how to describe it seeing as I was always the "victim" and not the "suspect", but I'll try. First you name four guys you like," Ja'Liyah said getting out a spare piece of parchment and dividing it into five sections.  
  
"That I like? Now Ja'Liyah, you know I don't like anyone," Ginny said.  
  
"You have to like someone, Gin. I'll put four guys down for you if I have to."  
  
"Well Seamus is kind of cute. And put Harry Potter down as well, but that's it. Put the last two down. Whoever you want," she said.  
  
"Ok," Ja'Liyah said with a smirk. "Next, name four colors for your wedding dress. Like what color, any color, would you want your dress to be? Name your top four."  
  
"Top four? Well white I suppose. Blue and red to. You pick the last color."  
  
"Ok," Ja'Liyah said with the same smirk as before. "Now, name four places you would want your wedding held at. Top four like before."  
  
"Ok. Um, my house I guess. Here at Hogwarts would be fun. The Ministry of Magic I suppose. Now again, you pick the last one. And would you please stop smirking? Someone might think you belong in Slytherin," Ginny said, laughing.  
  
"Hah, ok. Now give me your top four choices for your honeymoon destination. Do you know what a honeymoon is?"  
  
"Of course! One place would have to be in the states. New York City is supposed to be real fun. I love Paris so put that down. The Greek Islands look beautiful in the pictures I've seen. You pick the last one. You know, we should have just done top three," Ginny said smiling.  
  
"You're probably right. Now this is the last one. Name how many kids you want to have. Top four."  
  
"Like if I want to have 3 kids put that down?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ok. Just put one, two, three and four down. I don't want that many kids."  
  
"Ok. Now I'm going to make my quill go round and round until you tell me to stop, ok? Just say when," Ja'Liyah said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Ginny let Ja'Liyah go round five times before she told her to stop.  
  
"Oi, Liyah, that's good. Now what?"  
  
" I count how many times I went around, which was ten, and then count off choices. I start with the M in M.A.S.H. and count. Now let me do it. I'll tell you your results when I'm done," said Ja'Liyah  
  
"Alright," Ginny said, getting nervous.  
  
Yeah this game didn't really tell her who she would marry and what not. No, that's not what she was nervous about. She was scared to see what Ja'Liyah put down. She had told her to put down whatever she wanted. Ja'Liyah had probably put someone like Draco Malfoy down on one of her last two choices for guys. Ginny would kill her if she did...  
  
"All done! "Ja'Liyah announced, " Promise me something though."  
  
"What's that's?"  
  
"Promise you won't get mad at me when I tell you the results."  
  
"Fine. It's not like it's for real. Tell me what I got," Ginny demanded.  
  
"Ok. You will marry Draco Malfoy in a green wedding dress on a Quidditeh pitch. You will go to the Greek Island for your honeymoon. Last but least, you will live in a mansion.... with two kids."  
  
At first, Ginny as speechless. After about two minutes she burst out laughing.  
  
"Liyah! You put Malfoy down as one of my guy choices?"  
  
"Yes. Ginny, it's obvious you like him! Try to deny it if you want to, but I know you like him." Ja'Liyah said.  
  
"Ja'Liyah, I think you're right. And that thought scares me," Ginny said going pale.  
  
The next morning, Ginny did not want to get out of bed. After she realized her feelings for Malfoy last night she came straight to bed. The thought of liking him was....she didn't know. Wrong was the first word that popped into her head. She was sure Malfoy didn't like her. After the way he's treated me and my family, Ginny said to herself, how could he?  
  
"Gin get up! We're going to be late for Potions!" Ja'Liyah yelled as she tried to pry the covers off of Ginny.  
  
"I'm not going Ja'Liyah. I don't feel good," Ginny said.  
  
"Like hell you're not! I'm not facing Snape alone. We didn't do our homework, remember? He's going to kill me and you're going down with me. So climb out of that river called denial and get dressed," Ja'Liyah told her firmly.  
  
"Fuck! Fine, I'll go!"  
  
"Dame right you will. I'll be in the Common Room. If you're not down there in five minutes, I'm going to come up here and drag you down."  
  
"Bitch," Ginny said as she got up.  
  
"You know it," Ja'Liyah said, walking out of the dormitory.  
  
Ginny was washed, dressed and groomed in three minutes. She sat on her bed for her remaining time. What would she do if she bumped into Draco today? I'd most likely blush, she thought to herself. Why the hell do I like him anyways? Has he ever done any good? Has he ever been nice to me? No to both, she thought again. Ginny sighed. What the hell was going on?  
  
"I better go before Ja'Liyah takes me kicking and screaming through school," she mumbled.  
  
"Gin!"  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
**A/N: I know I know. It's short and has nothing to do with my story. I just didn't have any ideas! Please don't hate me….**


	6. Growing Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Draco, Ginny or anyone else but Ann.  
  
A/N1 I changed Ja'Liyah's name to Ann. Hope it doesn't confuse anyone!  
**  
"So Weasley, what's your excuse this time?"  
  
"Well see, what had happened was. Yeah my excuse is, I just didn't do it. Ann and I were playing a game and one thing lead to another. We're really sorry Professor Snape. We promise it won't happen again," Ginny explained.  
  
"It shouldn't even happen once Weasley. You and your little friend will serve a weeks worth of detention. You will serve it with me and her with Professor McGonagall. Now get out of my sight," Professor Snape growled.  
  
"Yes sir," Ginny and Ann said together as they made their way out of the potions classroom.  
  
"God Gin! Why did you tell him that?"  
  
"Oh Ann, he would have given us detention if we told him a good lie or not and you know it," Ginny said.  
  
"You're probably right," Ann sighed.  
  
"The worst part is, I have to have it with him while you get McGonagall."  
  
"Sucks to be you love."  
  
"For the second time in my life, it does."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Weasley,  
  
Be in my classroom at eight o' clock sharp tomorrow night. Tardiness will not be tolerated. Faliure to be on time will mean further detentions.  
  
Severus Snape  
**  
"Arg! I sure hope there's no Quidditch practice this week. Ron'll kill me if I miss even one," Ginny said.  
  
"Same here. McGonagall sent me a note a while ago. Does that mean we'll have to skip dinner?" Ann asked.  
  
"Most likely. That's gonna suck."  
  
"Yeah. I wonder who else has detention."  
  
"Probably the whole of Slytherin house. Them fuckers are troublemakers. I swear if I have to serve detention with Malfoy I'll kill myself ," said Ginny.  
  
"Oh Gin, grow up. You like the little ferret. This will give you two a little alone time. If he has detention that is," said Ann.  
  
"Fuck this shit, let's go eat."  
  
"Good idea," Ann agreed.  
  
As Ginny and Ann made their way to the Great Hall, they met Harry Hermione and Ron. Not wanting Ron to find out from someone else, Ginny decided to tell him about her detentions with Snape. Needless to say, he was not happy.  
  
"You what?! How the hell did that happen?"  
  
"Jeez Ron, don't have a cow. I just didn't do my homework," Ginny said calmly.  
  
"You "just" didn't do your homework? Ginny it's your sixth year! It's very important!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Since when did my life become your concern Hermione? You're not my sister, my mother or my friend. It has nothing to do with you," Ginny snapped.  
  
For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger was speechless. Ginny knew she was only trying to be nice, but it got on her nerves. Hermione had no authority over her. She glared at her brother.  
  
"Ronald, you're yelling at me like you've never had a detention before. Fuck this, I'm going to dinner. Listen "Golden Trio", do me a favor and stay away," Ginny snarled.  
  
So caught up in the argument, they didn't notice the large crowd gather around them. They were all staring at Ginny like she had three heads or something. In addition, this wasn't even none of their business. Ok, so having an argument in the middle of the hallway made it public. Whatever.  
  
"What the fuck are you all staring at? Take a picture, it last longer," Ginny snapped.  
  
Motioning for Ann to follow, Ginny made her way to the Great Hall. She was so angry she had lost her apatite. All she did was glare into her plate the whole time. She was impatiently waiting for Ann to finish her meal. Ginny was just about to tell her to hurry up when a voice behind her caught her attention.  
  
"Looks like you've grown balls Weaslette. That was a nice little show you put on out there. You really shocked the trio. I, for one, knew you had it in you. It just had to be provoked."  
  
Was he out there? She didn't remember seeing hair like his. It was a big crowd of course, but surely he would have made some rude comment if he was there. It's in his nature. Sighing, Ginny turned around.  
  
"You should know all about provoking Malfoy," she said.  
  
"That I do. The trio's very easy to provoke You can call your brother ickle Ronikins and he's ready to fight."  
  
Ginny couldn't help but laugh. Here she was, having a conversation with a Malfoy about her brother. It felt a little like betrayal but Ginny didn't care. Malfoy was actually a pretty funny guy.  
  
"Er, yeah. You have Fred and George to thank for that," Ginny said smiling.  
  
"Look Malfoy, I'd love, really, to stay and talk but I have homework," Ginny said getting up.  
  
"Well you're no fun. You didn't even get mad!"  
  
"Why would I get mad?"  
  
"Hmm I don't know, because I was making fun of your brother?"  
  
"Oh please Draco, as far as I know Ron's not my brother anymore," said Ginny.  
  
Ginny was making her way out of the Great Hall. Ann had left a little before her so she was alone. Or so she thought.  
  
"So where did you say you had to go?"  
  
Ginny started, "Fuck Malfoy! I didn't know you were there!"  
  
"I, er, just wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk or something," Draco said.  
  
It was Ginny's turn to stare. He wanted to go for a walk? With her? Ginny couldn't help but feel a little nervous. She thought to herself: This is a Malfoy we're talking about here. What if he tries to rape me or something?  
  
"Why? What do you want from me?"  
  
"Jeez, paranoid much?" he asked.  
  
"Not paranoid. More like, scared," said Ginny.  
  
"Scared of what? It's not like I'm going to rape you or something," Draco said sounding a little on the hurt side.  
  
Ginny went red.  
  
"I see," said Draco, " Just forget I asked."  
  
Before Ginny had a chance to apologize, Draco was halfway down the hallway. Now what have I done?  
  
**A/N2 Short like always. Thanks for waiting for my update. I promise I won't take so long next time. Thanks to my reviewers! 33**


	7. Enter Father Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. That honor belongs to JK.  
**  
"Draco, what is this I hear about you conversating with a Weasley? I've told you once and I've told you again, Weasley's are trash. You will ruin the family name by coming in friendly contact with them."  
  
"Yes father."  
  
The Senior Malfoy was at Hogwarts making his weekly check-up. Draco didn't know how his father got this kind of information, but what he knew was that someone was going to pay. Next thing you know, Draco thought, he's going to be beating me for masterbating. It's not a crime you know.  
  
"Have you got a girlfriend Draco?"  
  
"No sir. Most of the girls here are sluts who've slept with everyone except the professors. I don't want that kind of girl," Draco explained.  
  
"Draco, those girls you are referring to are the daughters of some of the most respected wizards in the wizarding world," Father Malfoy said.  
  
"Sorry sir, I meant no disrespect. I promise I'll have a decent girlfriend by the time you come back."  
  
"Good. Now, your punishment for associating yourself with a Mudblood lover."  
  
Before Draco even had a chance to reply, he felt a searing pain. A few seconds, he was withering on the ground. He wasn't sure what kind of spell his father used on him, he didn't even say anything. Some kind of very dark magic. Draco couldn't think straight, his thoughts were all scrambled. All he knew was that his father or Snape were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Holy cripes," Draco mumbled as he tried to get up.  
  
"Oh my God Draco! What happened to you?" a female voice shrieked.  
  
"Get the hell out of here!" Draco yelled without looking up.  
  
"Oh my," the girl said running over and kneeling next to him.  
  
"Look stupid wench-," Draco started. As soon as he looked up and saw who it was he stopped.  
  
"Ginny! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have detention with Snape all this week, starting tonight. I guess I'm a little early. Buy anyway Draco what happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing happened. Look, just go ok? I'll let Professor Snape know you came by. I'll tell him I told you to leave, he'll understand," Draco said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"What do you want me to do? You can't expect me to keep this to myself and let him or her, whoever they are, continue hurting you," Ginny said.  
  
"I want you to mind your own business. This doesn't concern you, so just go away," snarled Draco.  
  
"Fine. I'll go, but if I catch you hurt like this again I'll tell someone," Ginny threatened.  
  
Draco lay on the floor a few more minutes after Ginny left him. Who does she think she is, Draco asked himself. She can't come in here and pry into my life. She's nothing but a measly Weasley! Draco thought he had been on the ground long enough. As he struggled to get up, Professor Snape walked in.  
  
"Draco, dear boy. Why must you continue making your father angry? I'm starting to think you like these little punishments," Snape said in a cold voice.  
  
"Professor Snape, dear old greaseball, why must you continue to be a kiss ass? I'm starting to think you like the evil side," Draco said, finally getting up.  
  
"You know it's just a cover up boy. Now, do you know what he used on you? What spell I mean?"  
  
"I didn't hear him say anything. I was looking straight at him and I didn't even see his lips move. Before I forget sir, Weasley came by. The girl. She said something about having a detention. I didn't want her to ask many questions about me so I told her to leave. I said I would take care of you. I hope that was okay, said Draco.  
  
"It's fine. I'll owl her tomorrow. Now, are you okay? Can you make it to the dormitory by yourself?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think I can."  
  
"Alright. Get back then. Listen, stay in bed tomorrow. I can see your mind in a little frazzled. I'll talk to the rest of your professors. Take it easy, okay?"  
  
"Ok. And thanks."  
  
**A/N: Sorry so short and sorry it took so long. It's just that I've been really busy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. 33**


	8. Answers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter-ish. Although I wish...**

Ginny wasn't able to get Draco off her mind. He told me to mind my own business right? So why am I so worried about him? So many questions, zero answers Ginny thought to herself.. I think I'll owl him. Maybe, just maybe, he'll give me some answers. Ginny walked up to her room and began her letter.

Dear Draco,

I know you told me to mind my own business, but I can't. I'm a girl, it's in my nature to be nosey. I'm writing to take you up on that offer. The one I so rudely turned down. If you'd still like to go for that walk...

Love,

G.W.

That should do it. Now should I use a school owl or Pig? Well that was a no-brainer. I can never, ever let Draco see Pig. He would torment me forever. School owl it is. Ginny left Gryffindor Tower and headed towards the Owlery. What if he turns me down, she asked herself. What if I really made him angry and he never wants to speak to me again? Not like we ever had much to say to each other anyway. All we did was throw insults at one another. Before she knew it, Ginny was at the Owlery door, letting herself in. From the hundreds of owls, she chose a jet black one with green eyes.

"It fits Draco perfectly," she muttered as she tied the letter to the owls leg, "Take this to Draco Malfoy of Slytherin House. Don't come back without his reply, even if it's a negative one."

She let the owl go and stood there looking up at the sky. It was a warm day, perfect for a walk. Sunny, not a cloud in sight. It only took a few minutes for the owl to come back which most likely meant she carried a no answer.

"Back so soon?" she greeted the owl, whilst taking the reply from her leg. She put the bird back on it's peg and tore the note open.

Ginny-

Alas, I'm still interested in taking that walk. Only, I'm not interested in sharing it with you.

With deepest sorrows(not),

D.M.

Ginny felt tears well in her eyes in an instant. That little son-of-a-Deatheater! I offer to go on a nice little walk with him and the bastard turns me down! Unbeknownst of the faint footsteps behind her, Ginny began to cry.

"Littlest Weasley, why do you weep?" came a soft, slightly familiar voice.

"I just got turned down by a nasty little ferret," Ginny said in between sobs.

"I was only joking Weaslette. I was going to come up here and surprise you. I figured you were still up here," Draco said as he kneeled beside her.

Ginny wiped her eyes before turning and facing her visitor.

"Only joking? Only joking? You think it's funny to toy with people's emotions?" Ginny asked in a menacing voice.

"No Ginny! Well that's how I was brought up, but no! I don't think it's funny I made you cry. I'm quite sorry actually. If I knew you were going to cry I wouldn't have written that," Draco said in a surprisingly soft voice.

"I don't even know why I'm crying! I should be used to your insults by now," Ginny said shaking her head, "I don't know what's gotten into me."

"Perhaps Weaslette, you are starting to have feelings for me."

At first Ginny just looked at him in shock. Me, a Weasley, having feelings for him, a Malfoy. It was unthinkable. And quite funny. Ginny started to laugh, and the surprised look on Draco's face only made her hysterical.

"Well I didn't think it was funny, but whatever floats your boat," he trailed off as he got up off the floor and headed over to the window.

Ginny stopped abruptly. He was serious! Maybe Ann really was right. I think I'm crushing on Draco Malfoy! And the weird thing is, I think he's crushing on me!

"Draco?" Ginny asked as she to got up and walked towards him.

"Look Virginia, I like you," Draco said as he faced her, "And that's not a joke, or an insult or a lie. That Virginia Weasley, is merely stating a fact," he finished, right before his lips collided with hers.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long! To all my reviewers, thanks for sticking it out.**


	9. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. JK owns all...**

"What does this mean Malfoy? I mean Draco, what does this mean Draco?"

"I don't really know Virginia. My dad would kill us both if we became a couple and he found out," Draco said getting up.

Ginny followed suit. "What if we became a "couple" and he _didn't _find out?"

"A secret couple? I'd hate that. Is that what you want? We'd have to do everything in secret. We'd hardly see each other."

"Would you rather go exclusive then and not only get murdered by your father but my brother as well?" Ginny asked. She would love to show Draco off to everyone but her brother would throw a huge fit. Then he'd cry to their mum and _she'd _throw a fit...

"Your parents don't approve of me either, do they?"

"Not in the least, no," Ginny admitted.

"Tell you what, let's see how we do in secret first. Then, if you can put up with me, we'll go public. I don't care what anyone says," said Draco.

"You don't think I can put up with you, huh?" Ginny joked. It would be hard dealing with his insults, but Ginny could do it. She was a _Weasley_ after-all.

Draco turned around and gently grabbed her. "We'll just have to see, won't we," he said, right before kissing her once again.

"Ginny! Where the hell have you been?"

"Whoa. Ron, do you realize you just sounded exactly like mum? Now all you have to do it put your hands on your hips," Ginny said jokingly.

She was in the best mood and Ron couldn't ruin it. Ginny had just spent the whole morning in the Owlery under an invisibility spell snogging with her new boyfriend. Her new boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. Should I tell Ron now or later, she asked herself. Later she decided. He's already to rilled up.

"That's not funny Gin. Now where were you?" Ron asked.

"If you must know Brother Dearest, I was in the Owlery with my boyfriend. No I won't tell you what we were doing and no I won't tell you who he is because all of that is none of your business," said Ginny as she turned and made her way to her room. She had so much to tell Ann.


	10. Authors Note

**A/N:**

_To my "fans", I will be continuing this story soon. My scheadule has cleared up a little and I find myself with time to spare. So enough fretting already. Expect an update by the end of the month._

**:love:**


End file.
